Ranma:Pídele al tiempo que vuelva
by aishiteru-Aiko
Summary: ¿alguna vez pensaste que no pertenencias a un lugar en especial? ¿que algo se te olvidaba pero no sabias que era? pero si un día llega un apuesto hombre y te dice que tienes que regresar con el por que no eres de esa época? que harías vas con el o te quedas? y si te dice que te ama y no puede vivir sin ti? entra y averígualo...créeme encontraras muchas sorpresas!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno esta es mi primer historia y pues no sean malas denle una oportunidad les aseguro que no se arrepentirán…también acepto recomendaciones son libres de opinar ;) bueno comencemos.**

**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a **_**Rumiko Takahashi**_

* * *

_**Prólogo **_

**Rota.**

Así se sentía_ ella,_ escondida en un rincón de aquella habitación, donde paso alegrías, desilusiones, tristezas, desamores, mimos, la mayor parte de toda su infancia y adolescencia….pero ¿de que le servia todo aquello? si ella no recordaba nada absolutamente nada...y lo peor lo único que podía recordar con dolor y melancolía era la bella melodía que emitía esa delicada y hermosa caja de música que inundaba la habitación y que _él _le regalo como una prueba del gran amor que juraron que se profesarían por el resto de sus vidas un amor puro, inocente, profundo y lo mas importante mutuo ...pero se volvía a repetir la misma pregunta ¡de que le servia todo aquello si ya no lo volvería a ver jamas?.

_Eso era lo que al menos **ella** pensaba. _

* * *

**Hola! jejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado el prologo o al menos que les haya tomado interés ...poco apoco iré subiendo los demás caps :)...acepto comentarios y dudas al respecto y ayudas ****también**

**L****es doy gracias a :**

**Alisson00, por a verme ayudado en mi inspiración y a la ayuda de esta historia**

**Chica de la Trenza, también por ayudarme con las ideas y por ponerse en contacto conmigo **

**¡Chicas enserio muchas gracias! buenoo hasta el proximo cap nos vemos :)**

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	2. un guerrero afronta su destino

**Esta historia es inventada por mí y no lo hago por lucro solo por diversión **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen**_**Rumiko Takahashi**_

"Símbolo pampeano y **hombre verdadero, generoso guerrero, amor, coraje, ¡salvaje!**_ gaucho, por decir mejor. Ropaje suelto de viento, _**_protagonista de un cuento vencedor_**_". _

**_Ricardo Güiraldes_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

En un pasillo de un enorme castillo, corrían unos apuestos jóvenes, sus corazones latían de ira e indignación pero de curiosidad también ya que su padre Genma Saotomé les había informado que se casarían con tres princesas llegadas de china, tendrían que llegar al gran salón del castillo para conocerlas, pues así la unión del matrimonio haría que los príncipes les brindarían protección y un lugar seguro ya que china se encontraba en guerra y los enemigos querían tomar el territorio chino como suyo y matar a toda la realeza china.

En ese momento las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y los tres jóvenes entraron con pasos firmes pero elegantes demostrando que la carrera que acababan de hacer no hubiera existido, los ojos de los tres recorrieron el lugar de forma aburrida e indiferente, y en ese momento se posaron en tres figuras femeninas desconocidas para ellos vestían trajes chinos tradicionales y al lado de ellas esta su madre sonriendo y platicando con ellas…

-¡Mousse, Ranma, Ryoga!, les presento a la hija de mi queridísimo amigo Soun Tendo y sus sobrinas Akane, Shampoo y Ukyo-decía Genma emocionado y a la vez dándole una mirada a sus tres hijos para que se comportaran de forma educada y amable como los habían enseñado a portase, como unos verdaderos caballeros, desgraciadamente sus hijos cuando no les gustaba algo al parecer todo eso se les olvidaba, Ranma era el peor en ese sentido las palabras o las miradas de ese muchacho si que podían hacer llorar o sacar sonrisas si así se lo proponía.

Los tres jóvenes se inclinaron con elegancia en señal de respeto y amabilidad Mousse el hijo mayor observaba con especial atención la jovencita que correspondía al nombre de Shampoo el joven la admiraba por su extraordinaria belleza sus torneadas y largas piernas ya que se podían apreciar por los laterales del hermoso qipao color rosa palo que portaba, su curvilínea figura, unas manos pequeñas y finas, subiendo por un preciso rostro unos carnosos y suaves labios ahora del color de la frambuesa su respingada nariz los pómulos altos esos ojos ¡por kami! Esos ojos tan profundos y con esa mirada de picardía eran color violeta contrastando con su sedosa y larga cabellera violácea, Shampoo lo observaba con curiosidad y una mezcla de timidez y picardía, era un hombre verdaderamente guapo poseía una larga cabellera negra y larga, un cuerpo musculoso era mucho mas alto que ella como el 1.90, su hermoso y varonil rostro sus facciones eran finas pero a la ves varoniles y unos preciosos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban fijamente, analizándola provocándole unas mariposas traicioneras en su estomago, volteo a ver a sus primas y se encontró con la sorpresa que ellas estaban igual o peor que ella, una leve sonrisa se extendía por su bello rostro algo le decía que el compromiso impuesto por su abuela y tío les traería muchas sorpresas.

Akane observaba con verdadera admiración y timidez, al apuesto joven de la trenza y ¿como no hacerlo? Era verdaderamente hermoso, tu cabello azabache en una trenza, su imponente figura masculina que a pesar de llevar esa camisa china se podían observar unos brazos musculosos pero no exagerados si no perfectos que prometían protegerte si fuera el caso unas manos fuertes y varoniles unos labios sensuales y masculinos que te invitaba a probarlos una nariz recta y unos intensos y profundos ojos azul-grisáceo que con tan solo una mirada podrían derretir hasta el corazón mas frío y cruel del mundo esa piel blanca con un provocador toque bronceado por los arduos entrenamientos a los que seguramente se sometía su estatura rondaba como el 1.89 pero algo la molestaba y no era exactamente tener al espécimen más hermoso de Japón y China (ya que estaba segura que no había hombre mas guapo que el( yo también lo opino jejeje xD)) era la mirada que este le estaba dedicando acaso la miraba con ¿diversión y burla , o indiferencia? _no acaso _la miraba así que acaso ¿tenia monos en la cabeza o que? "_pero que se cree…_ "pensaba mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada esto provoco en Ranma más diversión tanta que casi suelta una carcajada le daba gracia ver como lo mataba con lo miraba pero también estaba asombrado de la belleza que irradiaba esa joven su pequeño pero curvilíneo cuerpo enfundado en un hermoso qipao de terciopelo color vino con unas pequeñas aberturas laterales desde la rodilla hasta el suelo, sus pequeñas y delicadas manos su angelical y hermoso rostro unos pequeños y carnosos labios rosados sus enormes su nariz pequeña y respingona como un botón de rosa esos preciosos ojos avellana rodeados de unas largas y espesas pestañas negras, sus finas cejas su larga y hermosa cabellera azul se quedo así viéndola embobado mientras ella lo veía con fastidio e irritación

Volteó para ver a su prima Ukyo pero se dio cuenta a ella casi se le cae la baba por el ultimo hermano Ryoga un muchacho de cabellera negra cortada hasta un poco debajo de donde termina la nuca en unas pequeñas capas con un flequillo de lado unos ojos profundos ojos chocolate que la miraban con ternura y timidez un cuerpo musculoso y alto rondando el 1. 87 manos fuertes varoniles si a Ukyo se le caía prácticamente la baba de tan solo verlo y Ryoga no se quedaba atrás esta verdaderamente absorto admirando la belleza de la curvilínea castaña pero lo que más le gusto fueron esos tímidos pero profundos ojos azules como el mar estaba por hablarle cuando….

-pero chicos quiten esa cara de bobos y pasemos al comedor que la cena ya esta servida-les decía Nodoka a sus apuestos hijos son una pícara sonrisa y una mirada suspicaz

Los 6 jóvenes nada más alcanzaron a asentir con la cabeza siguiendo a sus padres al gran comedor para empezar con lo que seria conocer la sus nuevas esposas pero bueno dicen que un gurrero acepta su destino con valentía y es justamente lo que ellos harían o morirían en el intento

_**EN UNA CASITA OLVIDADA EN UN LUGAR DE UN BOSQUE TENERBROSO**_

Una joven de cabellos negros como la noche y furiosos ojos miraba aquella escena y liberaba todo el coraje desprecio e ira que sentía en esos momentos

"_no voy a dejar que una princesita de pacotilla me quite lo que ¡es __**Mío**__!...no si puedo evitarlo jojojojo…"_

Y así retirándose a sus aposentos pensando una manera de impedir el compromiso sin importar que medios necesitara ya que nadie le quitaría lo que por derecho que ella pensaba que era suyo.

* * *

**hola de nuevo! bueno pues aqui les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia espero que les guste me tarde bastante en actualizar pero creo que valio la pena ya lo tenia vanzado pero dije ¡no yax lo acabas hoy y lo publicas si o si! y pues aqui esta xD como ya saben son libres de comentar lo que quieran y de querer ayudar **

**nancyricoleon, Akari's-Chan, azucenas45 yrosi ramiez chicas muchas grasias por sus cometarios gracias ustedes tuve la deternimacion de acabar este cap nos vemos hasta la proxima ****besos y abrazos!  
**

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


	3. Momentos en familia y una chica rubia

**Hey! Aquí estoy de nuevo ;), como le ha ido? A mi pues con mucho estrés y problemas por mis exámenes finales ¬n¬, pero al fin logre acabar este cap! ^u^ jejeje espero no haberlas hecho esperar mucho, bueno todos las fotos están en mi perfil tanto como las canciones que pondré como, la ropa de los personajes.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a **_**Rumiko Takahashi**_**.**

**¡**_**COMENZEMOS!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras observaba como, su "querido"-nótese el sarcasmo- padre, platicaba amenamente con Soun, su futuro…"_…bueno mejor dejo de pensar eso…"_ pensó el ojiverde, cuando un escalofrió recorría su espina dorsal, aun así no podía dejar de pensar aquello, siempre supo que a sus padres les faltaba un tornillo, pero comprometerlos con 3 desconocidas?, ¡por Kami! , ahora estaba completamente seguro que sus progenitores, habían, perdido completamente la cabeza.

Claro, cuando el y sus hermanos se enteraron de lo sucedido, fue como si hubiera explotado una bomba, solo era cuestión de tiempo, para que su pelinegro hermano Ranma, se pusiera como loco buscando a su padre, para asesinarlo con sus propias manos, lo cual lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por que, el y Ryoga, lo tomaron de los dos brazos –lo cual fue bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo ágil que es Ranma- antes de que cometiera esa locura. Una sonrisa surco por su varonil rostro, al rememorar los hechos, también recordó todas las veces que su adorada madre, había logrado que Ranma se tranquilizara solamente con su presencia desde que era un niño-dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir el rumbo de sus pensamientos-y lo que mas admiraba de sus progenitores era, todo el inmenso amor que se tenia entre ellos, sabia que cuando se comprometieron, estaban enamorados, en esos tiempo era algo raro y bello de ver, pues nadie se cazaba por amor, o al menos para los de la realeza así era… sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente detenidos, por la dulce voz de su madre...

-Mousse, cariño por que no vas con tus hermanos y de paso invitan a las chicas a dar un paseo por los jardines de palacio- dijo Nodoka con voz persuasiva y dulce.

-Hai…-respondió Mousse, en tono bajo, casi un susurro.

Levantándose con elegancia, del sillón donde se encontraba, hizo una reverencia con su cabeza en señal de respeto y despedida, antes de salir por la magnifica puesta de roble con detalles dorados, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de si, dirigiendo sus pasos a las escaleras de la torre oeste.

.

.

.

.

Cuando entro a la habitación, encontró como el suponía sus dos hermanos, se dirigió con pasos cautelosos al centro de esta al ser observado, meticulosamente por sus hermanos, estaba a unos paso de llegar a la cama, cuando unas palabras dichas por el ojiazul, lo detuvieron.

-Mousse, ya sabemos para que has venido-dijo este con un suspiro antes de recostarse completamente en la cama.

-como lo…..-lo interrumpió Ryoga.

-¿Cómo lo sabemos?-pregunto el castaño con sorna- te recuerdo que en este castillo no se puede ocultar nada, y mas si se trata de alguno de nosotros-termino viéndolo fijamente esperando alguna reacción de su hermano.

Mousse al no entender del todo el comentario de su hermano, se quedo callado ,tratando de analizar la información recibida, Ranma quien se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, puso los ojos y se sentó lentamente en la orilla de la cama para después decir…

-Mousse, mi inteligente Mousse-dijo el pelinegro burlándose-lo que quiso decir P-chan fue…-pero fue interrumpido por un cojín que le dio directo en la cara, seguido de un grito mas amenos así '¡¿_a quien llamas P-chan?!, ¡TRASVESTI_!' proveniente de Ryoga, Ranma al escuchar lo que, el infame de su _cerdo _hermano le dijo, también le lanzo un cojín, pero este en vez de darle en la cara, dio en la cabeza de Ryoga, mientras Ranma exclama un "_el único travestí, eres tu cerdito 7n7" _Mousse, al ver la escena que daban sus hermanos no pudo evitar reírse –mientras una gotita estilo anime resbalaba por su frente (^u^')-Ranma al notar la risa de su pelinegro hermano iba a decir algo, cuando algo le dio de lleno en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, haciéndolo ver estrellitas amarillas.

Y el objeto, producto de la inconsciencia del ojiazul fue, un bello jarrón perteneciente a su madre, por cortesía aero-jarrones Ryoga.

-claro travestí, yo no soy el que tiene sexo, cada minuto del jodido día- dijo mirando a su inconsciente hermano, y después sonrió con cinismo y agrego- a un me pregunto si no tienes un hijo perdido tuyo por ahí.

Mousse quien ya desde un principio había reído, ahora prácticamente esta tirado en el piso de la habitación por lo ocurrido con sus hermanos, en ese momento Ranma, quien regresaba de su país de la inconsciencia (a hace rato regrese de ahí xD), iba a gritar algo cuando unas risas proveniente del pasillo lo hicieron a el, tanto como a sus hermanos, quedarse completamente callados, para después dirigirse, silenciosamente a la puerta y pegar sus oídos en ella….

_**MIENTRAS TANTO AFUERA DE LA HABITACION DE LOS CHICOS **_

Tres hermosas jovencitas, iban platicando amenamente entre ellas cuando…

-y dinos Shampoo…el príncipe Mousse fue de tu agrado?-pregunto la peli azul con picardía.

Shampoo al recordar los penetrantes ojos esmeraldas del príncipe, no pudo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente, sus primas al percatarse de eso abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, para después empezar a reír quedamente.

-Ja!, quien lo diría que Shampoo, la seduce hombres Shampoo, sonrojada…jajaja-rio la ojiazul.

-¡Oye!, ¿cómo que seduce hombres?-pregunto la de cabellos purpura indignada, mirándola ofendida.

-ya, ya…tranquilas si?-dijo Akane, con una sonrisilla en su delicado rostro.

Ukyo y Shampoo, iban a replicar algo cuando, escucharon un sonido proveniente de alguna habitación de la torre, se miraron entre si, para después dirigirse cautelosamente hacia la puerta, de donde provenía el sonido extraño, justamente se detuvieron en una hermosa puerta de roble con detalles dorados, formando un magnifico caballo salvaje rodeado de llamas de oro, estaban tan embelesadas admirando la obra de arte, que no se dieron cuenta que, unos suaves pasos se dirigían hacia ellas.

-oh! Así que ustedes son las princesas!-dijo una jovencita de pelo rubio, ojos azules como el cielo, piel blanca, mucho mas pequeña que ellas aun así su cuerpo esta muy bien proporcionado y poseedora de una hermosa sonrisa, traía puesto un conjunto de pantalón y blusa chinos, color negro con detalles dorados, su sedoso y corto cabello lo traía suelto con un moño blanco en el.

Las princesas al sentirse cohibidas, por la pequeña rubia que no aparentaba mas de 14 años de edad, le comentaron que si, eran ellas las princesas y que mucho gusto en conocerla, la rubia al escucharlas, les regalo una sonrisa que haría que el corazón mas frio de la tierra se derritiera de ternura, esa sonrisa tan llena de vida, por un momento a Akane se le hizo familiar esa sonrisa, pero no lograba relacionarla con algo o alguien.

-Hai…yo soy Rin Kagamine un placer en conocerlas….bueno espero verlas mañana hasta luego-antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo, la pequeña rubia se había alejado caminado/saltando grácilmente por los pasillos del castillo tarareando una alegre canción.

-mmm…bueeno, eso fue raro-dijo Ukyo al mirar, por donde había desaparecido Rin desapareció.

-bueno, bueno y tu Akane-dijo Shampoo, cambiando de tema-no me digas que no te quedaste muda al observar al adonis de…¿Ranma?-pregunto lo ultimo.

- si Akane, no te hagas la occisa, te gusta verdad?- Dijo riendo Ukyo seguida de Shampoo.

-Ja!, a mi gustarme el, por favor como me podría gustar alguien tan, petulante, inmaduro, arrogante, idiota, baboso, tonto poco inteligente….- y hubiera seguido con su larga lista pero sus primas la interrumpieron.

-tranquila!...solo te preguntamos que si te gustaba, no lo que pensabas de el-dijo Shampoo.

Akane sonrojada, por la vergüenza y pena de haberse dejado llevar, pero lo que ninguna de las 3 sabia es que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraban 3 apuestos jóvenes, los cuales habían escuchado solo la ultima parte de la conversación….

_**DEVULETA EN LA HABITACION CON LOS CHICOS **_

Mousse, Ranma y Ryoga, se encontraban aun atrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación de las princesas.

-mmm….parece que tus encantos, no le parecieron tan encantadores a la princesita, eh?-comento con burla Ryoga.

-cállate idiota!...como si me importara tanto lo que piense ella de mi-comento indiferente el ojiazul, para después agregar- yo tengo mejores mujeres a mi disposición y mucho mas bellas.

-Aja, hermanito lo que tu digas- dijo Mousse dándole el avión a su hermano.

-pero Ranma, acaso ya olvidaste que una de ellas, será futuramente tu _esposa-_recalco lo ultimo Ryog, burlándose.

-tenias que arruinar el momento con tus comentarios, vedad cerdito?-dijo fastidiado el de la trenza-además, no soy el único par de idiotas, ustedes también tendrán que desposar a alguna de ellas.

-SIP, pero al que más, le pegara esta situación es a ti _cretino-_observo el castaño

Mousse, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación. Analizo la conducta de cada uno de ellos:

Ranma, su ojiazul hermano, era un mujeriego en todo el sentido de la palabra, claro su hermano aprovechaba bastante bien el físico, que poseía para seducir a mujeres tanto de la realeza, nobleza y hasta a campesinas inocentes, pero bueno eso era asunto de su hermano y el no tenia por que meterse, también era un desalmado a la hora de pelear, de hecho en ese ámbito era el mejor de los 3, pero lo tenia sin cuidado aquello, ya que a el no le gustaba pelear demasiado, solo entrenaba y luchaba para hacer feliz a su padre…volviendo al tema, su querido hermano de la trenza jamás en su joven vida, se había enamorado, pero hoy en la presentación, con las princesas llegadas de china, vio algo verdaderamente extraordinario en los ojos azules de su hermano y era una ¿chispa? O tal vez un brillo único que jamás le había visto.

Luego esta Ryoga, su otro hermano que también era un mujeriego-bueno en realidad los tres lo son, pero Ranma era el más mujeriego, de los tres, ese puesto nadie se lo quita-pero romántico, a el también le encantaban las artes marciales y por ese motivo, siempre Ranma y Ryoga competían para saber quien era el mejor, no sabia si su hermano se había enamorado o estaba en la puerta del amor, pues tenia un _pos-romance _ con Akari Unryo, una joven desangre noble, poseedora de unos exóticos y hermosos cabellos verdes con tonalidades rosas al sol, era una jovencita verdaderamente bella y gentil, pero algo le preocupaba, ya que su hermanito en la cena, no había quitado sus cálidos ojos de la señorita Ukyo, y algo le decía que eso traería problemas.

Y por ultimo estaba el, quien era el mas inteligente y astuto de los 3 hermanos que tenia, claro sin contar a sus queridos primos-hermanos, era frio al momento de conocer personas nuevas, no eran tan amigable como Ryoga o tan encantador como Ranma, pero así era el y no iba a cambiar por nada, sabia que entre sus hermanos y primos se complementaban: la dulzura de una, el encanto de otro, la fuerza de otro, la felicidad de otra, la astucia de uno y su sabiduría e inteligencia, y por eso los amaba tanto y seguiría así por horas si no fuera, por que unas voces lo sacaban de sus pensamientos …..

-¡MOUSSE SAOTOME!-gritaron con exasperación un ojiazul y un castaño.

-eh?...que pasa…-pregunto aturdido el pobre pelinegro.

-te hicimos una pregunta y te quedaste con la mirada perdida-contesto Ranma con preocupación y fastidio.

-l-los-siento….es que me quede pensando en algo….-comento el ojiverde por lo bajo.

-mmm…déjame pensar- dijo Ryoga tomando una pose pensadora-es alta, piel blanca como la cal, posee unos lindos ojos violáceos, igual que si cabello no?...ah! y que por casualidad se esta quedando en la torre este o me equivocó?-pregunto el castaño con sorna.

-¡¿Qué?!No!...no, no, no…no estaba pensando en ella….-susurro a avergonzado y sonrojado, el pelinegro.

-¿A no?-arqueo una ceja Ranma-y por que te sonrojas entonces?-termino con una sonrisa en su apuesto, rostro de victoria y triunfo, viéndolo con picardía.

-n…n…no me veas, así Ranma!-dijo exaltado el pelinegro-que yo no soy el que se la pasa, teniendo sexo, en cualquier parte del reino como otros…-dijo mientras veía de reojo a su hermano menor.

-Ey,ey!.….yo solo disfruto de los placeres de la vida si?-comento con cinismo el ojiazul-que ustedes sean, medio raritos no es mi culpa-dijo con una sonrisa igual de cínica.

-hay, ya cállate Ranma, que no quiero tener sueños perturbadores esta noche…-contesto Ryoga, con una mueca de asco y miedo en su rostro.

Sus hermanos, rieron fuertemente por sus expresiones, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Los 3 dirigieron su mirada, hacia la figura de su madre, quien en sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de Ranma, desbordaban una, ternura y amor al contemplar como sus vástagos, convivían amenamente entre ellos.

-hijos, ya es hora de dormir…-dijo Nodoka a sus hijos, con ternura.

-Hai….hasta mañana y buenas noches Okaa-san….- contestaron los tres, para después hacer una reverencia con la cabeza, en señal de respeto y cariño.

-buenas noches, Aisuru hito-tachi-dijo la mujer antes de besar las frentes de sus hijos, y dirigirse a la puerta de roble, y cerrarlas con delicadeza tras de si.

_EN OTRA HABITACION DEL ENORME CASTILLO_  
Cerrando la puerta tras de si, soltó el suspiro que había retenido toda la velada, dirigió sus paso al centro de la habitación, donde se encontraba si cama, y se sentó en la orilla de esta. Cerrando sus ojos lentamente, rememorando todo lo ocurrido en esos 20 años, casi 21, una linda sonrisa, surco su delicado y bello rostro.  
Escucho pasos que se acercaban, a ella provocando que su sonrisa se acentuara mas, cuando sintió dos brazos fuertes, aprisionándola por atrás, con cariño, amor y posesión, se volteo, aun entre los brazos de aquel hombre, que ama con todo su corazón, y se encontró con unos cálidos y profundos ojos, tan parecidos a los de su amado hijo. El hombre sonrió, al mirar las preciosas posas azules de su mujer, y le pregunto…  
-¿estas, bien cariño?-  
-si, solo que….crees que hicimos lo correcto?-pregunto, con temor la delicada voz de la mujer.

-No lose….tu crees que hicimos lo correcto?-pregunto ahora el hombre.

-No lose…solo espero que sean tan felices como nosotros lo fuimos, somos y seremos….-termino de decir la mujer con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Mi amor, recuerda siempre que nuestros hijos son…..hombres verdaderos, generosos…..-

- ….guerreros, amor, coraje…..-

-¡salvajes!, gauchos….-

-_….__protagonistas, de un cuento vencedor_….-terminaron de recitar los dos, para después decirse al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo, Nodoka -

-Te amo Genma-

Sellando así, su promesa con un beso, donde están impresos los sentimientos de amor, cariño, anhelo y lo más importante esperanza, por su reino, sus hijos, por ellos y el futuro….

_Lo que ninguno, pudo predecir es que la unión de sus hijso, traería tanto como salvación a su reino, como una malvada oscuridad._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola de nuevo! Eh que les pareció?, les gusto?, lo odiaron?, no se ustedes ya saben comenten y díganme en que mas puedo mejorar…jeje a mi en lo particular me encanto Rin no creen? (será por que me parezco a ella -.- xD). **

**Muchas gracias a:**

**- ****giby-chan: ya te mande un mensaje a CLARANDO TUS DUDAS ;)**

**-****bry****:****si este ya lo hice más largo****xD**

**-****nancyricoleon: ya actualice Cx te mando saludos y un abrazote: 3**

**-Ranma: gracias por tu corto pero significativo comentario, igual espero que lo sigas leyendo y no haberte hecho esperar tanto u_u pero bueno aquí esta el siguiente cap! ^u^ igual cuídate y un abrazote grandotote x3.**

**-Natalia Saotome Tendo: amiga mía! Gracias por leerlo y comentar igual nos leemos y como ya sabes, me encantan todos tus fics y dime te gusto el cap? 7-7 bueno nat hasta luego, pronto te comento xD (okey ya comí mucho chocolate) un besote y abrazos para ti y tu familia bye.**

**Y bueno chicas nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap, tal vez me tarde un poco por mis exámenes pero tratare de subir el cuarto (que ya lo tengo empezado por cierto) lo más pronto posible, también la foto de rin esta en mi perfil: 3 **

**-Okaa-san: madre**

**-**** Aisuru hito-tachi****: mis amores (refiriéndose a sus hijos)**

**Un beso para todos y todas se despide… **

**_aishiteru-Aiko_**


End file.
